finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Cunningham
Janet Cunningham was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. She serves as the third main character, behind Lori and Nick. She would have been crushed by falling debris in Nick's vision. She was friends with Nick and Lori and ex-girlfriend of Hunt. She was the most emotional out of the group and freaked out whenever it came to death or Nick's premonitions, wanting no part of it. She only left the speedway because she never wanted to be there in the first place. She is the eighth one to die after the accident. Death After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Janet is dragged underneath the truck's tires and many of her bones are shattered and crushed. Signs/Cluthumb|300px|left|Janet's Death (Nick's Premonition)es *The towtruck towing her vehicle is the same one Carter was driving. *In Nick's vision of the stadium being destroyed, Janet dies when she's crushed by the cement from falling stadium bleachers. *The shop Janet is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Janet has eluded Death several times. She almost drowned in her car, nearly had her face ripped apart by a carwash cleaner, almost had her head crushed by a falling pipe, and was nearly impaled by debris from a theatre explosion. This is the reason of George's death, because she confused Death while she is saved. *In the carwash scene where Janet was supposed to die, she wore a pink shirt with the number 45 on the back of it, which is the same number of the car that started the crash at the racetrack. *Janet died out of order; she was supposed to die around the same time Hunt did, but George and Lori intervened. Instead, she replaces George. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *Before entering the theaters, Janet and Lori notice the platform which crushed them in the alternate ending being lifted above the celing window of the mall. In amazement, Janet said "Somebody could get killed with that." *Janet has the same role as Julie Christensen from Final Destination 3. They are both the third main characters, and the third to last to die. *In the refridgerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a brand of beer, which is the sign when Carter dies. thumb|300px|left Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: The Final Destination Category: The Final Destination characters Category:Crushed Cunningham, Janet